


Cold Fire

by TheWand_TheStone_TheCape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWand_TheStone_TheCape/pseuds/TheWand_TheStone_TheCape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't what the hell I'm doing, but I will try to update regularly and not be too shitty of a writer. I will add warnings and stuff as the story goes along. AU where I can do whatever I want</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to the mess that will be  my first work

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I wish I did, but I don't..
> 
> PS: Slytherin will win

Hey, I love Harry Potter and all, but I have no idea where this story is going so... And if you are reading this and the work is completed (highly unlikely), keep in mind that I am a shitty author and my writing will probably progress as the chapters go by.


	2. Chapter 1: The Not-So-Very-Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first chapter! Honestly, I hate high school

The Slytherin dormitory was empty as Harry sobbed into Draco's shoulder. "He's gone, Draco, he's gone and I will never see him again, I never got to move in with him, and it hurts, it hurts so much."  
Now, you may be wondering how we got here, well, let's go back to the beginning, the not-so-very-beginning.

*FLASHBACK*

Harry Potter, hidden in the masses, beside the two kids he met on the train, was looking for a certain blond head of hair... As he kept searching, he realised how much harder it was than he initially thought. He spotted the blond leaning on the railing not too far from him.  
Harry managed to squeeze himself over to the boy. He quickly told him, Draco, if he remembered correctly, to meet him here in two nights, if they weren't sorted into the same House together, that is.  
A strict-looking lady very briefly introduced the Houses and some basic rules. As they were entering the Great Hall, Harry told Hermione, the brunette and Ron, the red head that he hoped to stay friends, even if they weren't in the same House.  
When he finished telling her, they had entered the Great Hall. Harry's bright green eyes shone as he looked around, amazed. This may be the first time he sees it, but he isn't completely clueless, as he would have liked to have said to Hermione as she explained that the ceiling was enchanted.  
The students stopped in front of what seemed to be the Staff table. When they stopped, an old hat placed on a stool started to sing, he sang of four different people, four very different people, making the school together. When he finished, the strict lady from before cleared her throat and explained what to do when your name was called. She then called the first name, Hannah Abbott's. Said girl sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After a moment, the Hat exclaimed: "HUFFLEPUFF!". Clapping could be heard from the table she was pointed to. After she sat down, McGonagall, the strict lady, repeated the process, with multiple people going to each of the Houses.   
Finally, it was Hermione's turn. The Hat seemed to hesitate briefly before placing her into Ravenclaw.  
Neville, the boy who had lost his toad, was next. This time, it was clear to everyone that the Hat was hesitating. Time passed and as everyone stood, anxiously waiting, the Hat exclaimed: "GRYFFINDOR!". Neville, seemingly scared, walked over to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy was instantly sorted into Slytherin.  
At this point, Harry was starting to panic. His name, called by McGonagall, ringing out in the near silence of the Great Hall, made it all the more real. Once the Hat was placed onto his head, he could hear a voice talk to him. //Ah, Mr.Potter, so what will it be? Gryffindor or Slytherin?// Harry answered in his head: //Wherever you think is best.// The Hat then called out: "SLYTHERIN!"  
The Great Hall was silent as Harry stood up and walked towards his table, until finally, three or four people started clapping. When he sat down beside Draco, the whole of the Great Hall was clapping.  
The two friends watched as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's other friends was sorted into Slytherin. Once everyone was seated and the Great Hall was relatively quiet, Dumbledore stood up and started talking about where not to go in the school, if you, and I quote, "don't want to die a horrible death..."  
When he sat down, food appeared on all the tables. As Harry was stuffing his face with the best food he'd ever tasted, he felt two hands on his shoulders. He immediately tensed and hastily shrugged off the hands. That's when he realised that two identical heads of red hair, similar to Ron's, were beside him.  
The two twins grinned at him and said in unison: "Hey, Harry, remember us?" And that's when it hit Harry, Ron's two twins, the pranksters, that he had met at the train station had been sorted into Slytherin. Harry hit his head against the table and muttered: "Not you guys again..."  
* * *

Now that we know how it started, let's go back to the summer before Harry's fifth year.  
Harry and Draco were already pretty good friends, sharing a room of two since the Slytherin dormitory was separated into multiple two-person rooms. They seemed a lot less close than they were because in public they called each other by their last names. Although once they were in private, they comforted each other in times of need, which was often. They refused to call their relationship anything other than platonic, even though none of their friends believed them.  
As Harry was about to get off the Hogwarts Express, Draco pulled him in for a hug and promised to owl often. As they pulled away, Harry felt as though he was missing something, but he shrugged it off as a weird feeling.  
Over their fourth year, Draco had rapidly become closer to Harry, helping him overcome the four big obstacles he faced that year. (Don't look at me like that... I'm just doing what needs to be done.) But when they stepped off the train, Harry somewhat felt a pull towards Draco, he felt reluctant to leave and couldn't move. From the look on Draco's eyes, he could tell the blond was feeling the same way. They stayed there for a while, unable to pull away, until Harry's uncle yelled, "Boy! What are you waiting for? Get your arse over here!"  
Harry immediately broke the eye contact, looking down at his feet and mumbling a farewell to Draco. Draco watched him walk away, and he could tell that his so-called family treated Harry poorly by the way he never looked up to meet his uncle's angry gaze.  
Draco's blood boiled at the idea of Harry being mistreated. When he caught himself thinking that, he tried to replace it with other thoughts, but he couldn't, it lingered there for a long while, taunting him as if saying, there's nothing you can do, you're useless, Harry doesn't deserve you.  
Draco tried to get rid of these thoughts but he found it nearly impossible. The only time he managed to focus on something else was when he thought about Harry's eyes. The undertones of green in his already too bright green eyes. He had a ring of brown around his iris, which melted into the green of his eyes. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept the last two nights, or even as if he was very nervous.   
When Draco finally got to the Manor, he excused himself to his room and called a House Elf to levitate his things to his room. He had been dreading the return to the Manor this year, because of what happened in June, on his birthday.   
At midnight on June 5th, he woke up, pain coursing through every muscle in his body, his bones breaking and rearranging themselves and his teeth elongated. He was too in shock to cry out, and the pain was over quickly. What took the longest was waking up from the hazy feeling, and getting himself to move again. It was like learning how to walk again. When he finally managed to get out of his bed, he almost fell over, right back into the bed. There was a new weight on his back. It felt weird and unfamiliar. It took him a few moments to get used to it, but once he did, all the sensations came rushing in. The urge to run, to fly, to eat, to hunt and the sounds of his roommates moving, snoring softly and the smells of their shampoo.  
For all he knew, he was the first in his year to get his inheritance but he hoped he wasn’t the only one.The 6th and 7th years that had an inheritance weren’t afraid to show them off, no one wore a glamour. Everyone knew that the more powerful the wizard, or witch, the more prominent their inheritance. He knew Harry and Hermione would probably get pretty important inheritances, although he wasn’t sure about Ron. They had put their differences aside, but Ron would never be his best friend. They were friends but Draco doubted that it would ever be more than that.   
When he finally made it to the washroom that he shared with the 4 other boys, he looked into the mirror and froze.  
He had big, blood red wings with long, soft feathers. Each wing was about two times the size of one of his arms. His eyes, previously silver, now had blue undertones. His lips were a little fuller than before and when he opened his mouth, he saw that his two top canines were sharper and longer. His hair, which used to be platinum blonde (no matter how many times he explained, no one believed that it was natural), now had a streak of raven going through it. Draco closed his eyes and managed to tell his wings to retract themselves into his back. They closed and folded up neatly, as if they had done it a million times before. He quickly placed a glamour on all of his new additions and made a mental note to find a stronger one.   
When he got back to his room, nothing had changed. Draco sighed, relieved that no one would know about his inheritance before he was ready to tell them.


End file.
